


A Lesson From A Raged AF Queen

by NoirAngel011



Series: The Protag Being A Dumbass Jerk [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Anon doesn't show up for his date with Sayori, In which she then goes to investigate.





	A Lesson From A Raged AF Queen

Sayori sat in her car out in the parking lot of a fancy restaurant.

  
After Natsuki had caught her with Anon the previous week, she had broken up with him and Sayori and Anon had started dating.

Tonight was their first date and Anon still had not arrived.

  
It had been twenty minutes since the date was supposed to start, and Anon still wasn’t there.

  
She had texted him ten times and he hadn't answered.

  
After another five minutes had passed she decided to screw it and go home.

  
As she drove home she continued to text him and ask him where in hell he was.

  
Anon continued to not answer.

  
She pulled in her driveway and hopped out of her car.  
She ran up the stairs.

  
Her bedroom was empty as she had left it, her window open like always.

  
She walked across the room and to the window.

  
Her eyes were fixed in the tinted window across the yard.

  
She couldn’t see anything, but the light was on and the window was shut, something Anon only did when he was doing something he didn’t want anyone else to find out.

  
Sayori ran back down the stairs and out her front door.

  
She lightly jogged across the yard and up to the front door next down the street.

  
She knocked three times and waited.

  
No answer.

  
Sayori waited a little longer.

  
Still no answer.

  
She turned the doorknob to find it unlocked.

  
Sayori pushed the door and stepped inside.

  
No one was downstairs.

  
She carefully and quietly made her way up the stairs.

  
Sayori peeked through the open crack of his bedroom door.

  
Anon was in his bedroom.

  
With…

  
Fucking Monika…

  
Sayori was fuming with anger.

  
Now she knew what is was like to be Natsuki.

  
FUCKINNNNNG MONIKAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
They were on the floor very close to each other.

  
They were making out.  
Hard.

  
Sayori ran up behind them and kicked Anon in the back.

  
He pulled away from Monika and let out a scream.

  
“OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!” she must have hit hard…

  
“You Jackass Mother Fucker!!!!” she was enraged.

  
Anon was speechless.

  
Sayori began kicking him harder and harder all over his body.

  
Monika just sat there and watched.

  
‘That little bitch’ Sayori thought, glancing at Monika with fury.

  
Anon was just paralyzed.

  
Sayori was boiling with hate.

  
He was laying on the floor, breathing heavily.

  
As soon as Sayori had gotten worn out with Anon, Monika ran out the door, scared for her life.

  
Sayori gave Anon one last punch and ran out the door.

  
Maybe is she was quick enough she could still catch Monika and give her the punishment she deserved.


End file.
